Volleyball
by reflecting
Summary: Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanataro, Ganju, Matsumoto and Toshiro plays volleyball. Of course, as the awesome HitsuMatsulove demands, stuff happens. Sorry, no lemons, only suggestive themes [HitsuMatsu]


**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toshiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

**Rating: **M, for swearing, suggestive themes, exposed body parts and all that rubbish. Sadly, no sex.

**Warnings: **English isn't my first language, so you're gonna find lots of errors in mostly grammar. I didn't have the energy to re-read and check so you're gonna find annoying typos too, no doubt. Also, I'm pretty new to HitsuMatsu, and Bleach fanfics in general, so please excuse the characters' OOCness. I'd also like to say that I really really suck at volleyball, and hardly remember the rules, so yeah it might seem a bit odd as they play. Sorry 'bout that.

**A/N: **_This fic popped up in my head as I was taking my dog out for a walk. Weird, isn't it? Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Vo****lleyball**

"Okay boys! You all know the rules, and _no cheating,_ alright?" Matsumoto said, finger pointing at each one of her fellow shinigamis. Her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, barely contained a sigh. How he'd been dragged into this, he had no idea. One moment he was sitting in Inoue's kitchen, inwardly cursing the hot weather, and the next he was in his black swimming pants on a beach about to play volleyball. Madarame, Ayasegawa, Yamada, himself and a man with creepy eyelashes whose name he'd forgotten all stood around the busty lieutenant of the 10th division with blank expressions.

"How are we supposed to play volley ball with only five participants?" Yumichika asked, studying his nails.

"It doesn't matter how few there are, just bring it on!" his friend Ikkaku exclaimed, excited by the thought of a fight. There hadn't been many hollows around lately, and he needed to do _something_.

"Hey! What about me? I'm in! Why didn't you count me in? Oi!" Ganju protested loudly.

"Um…Matsumoto-san? I'm really bad at games, and I really don't think I should play with all of you," Hanataro spoke up, fidgeting as a blush crept up his cheeks. The beautiful lieutenant had insisted for him to call her by her name, and not title, when he'd tried to object to this before. He hadn't expected to end up here, but when Matsumoto-san appeared and talked Ganju into this he had somehow been dragged along.

"This is troublesome, I'm leaving," Toshiro mumbled under his breath, turning to do so. A hand grabbed his pants and pulled him back the few steps he'd managed to take, making him blush slightly.

"And where do you think you're going, Captain? You promised! Anyway, shut up all of you. I will hear no complaints. It doesn't matter how many we are, we'll play anyway. It's not like you have anything better to do," Matsumoto lectured, grinning at them all. "So let's begin with the teams, alright?"

"Ikkaku, you're with me and Hanataro. That leaves Toshiro, Ganju and Yumichika."

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya_."

"Why am I with that creep?! It's not beautiful!"

"What did you say? Bastard!"

"Alright! Mwahah! Let's get it on! You're all going _down!"_

"Don't pass the ball to me, or we won't stand a chance of winning….I can barely hit it, you know…."

"Tsk, _men!_ Okay y'all, let's play. Stop muttering to yourself and get ready, here it comes!"

"Why did she get the first serve?"

"Snap out of it! Here it comes!" Ganju yelled as he jumped for the ball, hitting it with force. Yumichika made a disgusted face and took a step away from the ball as it neared him, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Idiot! Why didn't you take it??" Ganju roared, red in his face. Yumichika merely huffed and took another step away from him.

"Here," Toshiro called, passing the ball back to his lieutenant as his team glared at each other. She caught it easily and beamed, getting ready for another round. This time, he hit the ball and managed to get it over the net without any problems. Ikkaku quickly jumped in front of Hanataro and sent it back, where Yumichika stood waiting. Passing the ball to Toshiro, he gave a smug smile as Ganju tried to take it but failed.

Again, Toshiro hit the ball over the net. This time, Ikkaku was too slow (since anything related to their spiritual powers had been labelled as cheating) and Hanataro missed it with mere inches. It was now his turn to serve, and the ball flew with force through the air. Matsumoto jumped up and easily brought it down on the other side of the net, her giant assets bouncing up and down in what almost looked like a painful manner. Just before hitting the ground, Ganju jumped down and saved it. Toshiro hit the ball again, and it was over the net and flying towards Hanataro. Frightened by the hard-looking ball coming his way, he put his hands before his face and almost fell back as it bounced off of them. Ikkaku caught it, and shot it over to the other's side.

The game continued, growing more serious and heated by the minute. Toshiro nearly lost his concentration a few times, noticing that the blue bikini-top Matsumoto wore was close to falling off. Fortunately, it never did. And as Yumichika ended the game after a wild back-and-forth war with Ikkaku, Toshiro was glad it was over. The others, except for Hanataro who seemed to be thinking the same thing as he, had other ideas.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at his smirking friend. He'd just lost with one point, and he wasn't happy.

"Sure thing, Ikkaku," Yumichika replied, walking away towards the lake, "but first I need to take a dip in the water. I won't be looking like this for my next victory."

"HA! As if you're gonna win again!" Ikkaku said, running after him.

"Are we taking a break? Good, I wanna have some ice-cream. C'mon Hanataro."

"Ah! Ganju-san! Wait!" the small healer gasped, barely able to keep up as his friend dragged him along. He looked back at Matsumoto and her Captain, raising his voice. "Do you want anything, Matsumoto-san, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes! Two vanilla ice-creams please!" Matsumoto answered, ignoring her Captains protests. As Hanataro disappeared from sight, she turned back to the white-haired boy and smiled.

"Wanna play some till they all get back?" she asked. Toshiro raised a brow and shrugged. He didn't feel like jumping into the water, or going anywhere in particular, so he didn't really have anything better to do.

"Alright," he said and stood ready as Matsumoto prepared to serve. The force of her hit caused the ball to become a blur of colour as it passed by his outstretched hands and almost got buried in the soft sand; creating a crater. Eyes widening, Toshiro tried to hide his surprise. She'd cheated!

"Oi! Matsumoto!" he called, bending down and picking up the abused ball. "I thought you said no cheating?"

"That was for the real game! Now we're just playing around, right Captain?" she said giggling; meeting his glare with a look of innocence.

"Right," he said, throwing the ball back at her for the second serve. This time, he'll be prepared. She punched at the ball and it came flying towards the opposite side where he stood. Moving incredibly fast, very close to a shunpo, Toshiro made it in time and hit the ball hard. It was almost invisible as it passed over the net, but Matsumoto quickly caught up and sent it back. He managed to score as he manoeuvred the ball straight down on the other side of the net.

"Good one!" Matsumoto said, grinning as she passed him the ball. Toshiro snorted, hitting the ball with force and was just in time to prevent it from touching the ground when Matsumoto shot it back swiftly. The ball went back and forth, until Toshiro missed and fell into the hot sand with a grunt. Matsumoto laughed and bent over slightly; eyes watering. Miffed, he stood up and brushed the sand off of his sweaty chest and arms; determined to get revenge. Matsumoto still smiled in mirth as she served, not minding too much that her Captain had just turned serious and begun to play in order to _win_ and not just to pass time. But she did feel she should've taken the swimsuit instead of her bikini, because sexy or not, her breast _hurt _when they bounced around like thatAnd she knew it wouldn't be long until the fabric slipped and put her into an embarrassing situation. But when she tried to quickly straighten her top, Toshiro scored and she was yet again behind in points. After that she decided that it could wait, and she would take it as it comes. The smug smile on her Captain's face wasn't as cute as the pout she knew would be there if she won. But either way he was still cute, so she didn't consider a loss too painful. Not that she wouldn't put up a fight, mind you.

"Oh, you're pretty good Captain!" she called out; winking as Toshiro barely saved the ball she'd sent flying over the net. "But are you good enough?"

"Shut up Matsumoto, that doesn't work on me," he retorted, leaping up to hit the ball once again.

"Aw, Captain, I didn't mean it like that!" she pouted, fighting down a smile. "No need to be so violent, I'm not dressed for the occasion! Had I known you'd be this serious about a petty game then I would've taken the swimsuit you got me!"

"I'm not _serious_ about this game. And you shouldn't be wearing _that_ on _any_ occasion!" Toshiro said through gritted teeth, a vein popping. "And you took my wallet and paid for that thing with my money without my permission. I didn't buy it for you; you bought it for you with my money!"

He scored again. Matsumoto smiled inwardly, saving the ball easily this time as he started to hit with less force. Apparently he didn't like it that she knew he'd been taking it seriously.

"But Captain, it was just so _cuuute!_" Matsumoto whined. "And besides, you never buy me anything; you hardly even buy anything for yourself! So it couldn't have hurt with just _one_ thing, right?"

"Only, it wasn't just one thing was it?" Toshiro argued. "How can just one thing cost so much?"

Matsumoto scored, but he hardly took any notice since she was quick to get the ball in the air again.

"It wasn't that expensive, Captain. You should see what they charge for it back home!"

She scored again, making him frown this time. He was losing his concentration, partly because he was trying hard to _not_ try so hard, and because her left nipple was almost visible. If she could only give him time to point it out and make her aware of this fact, instead of dragging him into arguments, then perhaps he could end this game quick.

"Score!" she called as she managed to get one more point, grinning widely. Toshiro took this opportunity to save her modesty. Or what was left of it, anyway.

"Matsumoto," he began, but was interrupted as she hit the ball; aiming straight for him. Eyes widening, he reacted quickly and shot it back over the net. It somehow managed to hit her stomach, as she jumped to the side in a try to stop it, and she fell hard onto the ground. On her side facing her Captain and violently gasping for air, Matsumoto hardly noticed that her bikini had twisted and slipped off her huge breasts. Toshiro's cheeks coloured, and he stood staring for a second. But her coughs and winces snapped him back to reality. He ran over and sat down on his knees beside her; reaching one hand out to place on her shoulder.

"Matsumoto, are you alright?" he asked, brows furrowed. She smiled brightly and nodded, freezing as she noticed her chest was exposed. While most would've blushed and clumsily tried to cover up in their embarrassment, Matsumoto was Matsumoto.

"Oh look what you did! They really did spill out this time!" she exclaimed, looking down at her breasts and then up to her Captain.

"It's your own fault for wearing that _thing,_" he growled, vein popping as she sat up and placed her mounds back into their weak restraint.

"So unfair, Captain! I know it wouldn't have happened if I'd come naked, but I don't want anyone but you to see me like that, you know?" Matsumoto said, blinking innocently. Toshiro choked and his red face turned a darker shade as he gaped at his lieutenant.

"MATSUMOTO!" he shouted, annoyed and flustered at the whole situation. She just giggled and embraced him tightly; pushing his face far into her cleavage with a bright smile.

"Aw, Captain, you're so cute when you're blushing!" she cooed, letting go of him only to ruffle his hair affectionately. If looks could kill, they say…

"Matsumoto-san!" Hanataro called, holding two ice-creams in his hands. He stopped with a puzzled look on his face, shivering slightly. "It getting rather cold, isn't it? What time is it?"

"Um, it's one thirty," Ganju replied, coming up to stand beside him. They looked over at a sweatdropping Matsumoto and her growling Captain, deciding that they didn't want to know.

"Eh, here's your ice-cream, Matsumoto-san," Hanataro said, walking over and handing her the treat. She beamed and thanked him, making him blush as he sat down. He carefully handed the other ice-cream to the white-haired Captain, receiving a grunt in reply. As the four of them sat eating in silence, Ikkaku and Yumichika returned dripping wet and laughing.

"So, next game on?" Yumichika asked, looking around at the small gathering.

"Yes!" Matsumoto replied, jumping up and dragging Toshiro with her. He almost dropped his ice-cream, but managed to save it with a rather ungraceful movement. "But this time, let's change teams!"

"What?" Yumichika, Ganju and Toshiro asked in union, giving the bust woman suspicious looks.

"Hanataro will be with us," she began, pulling Toshiro closer much to his disdain, "and Ikkaku will be with Ganju and Yumichika."

"NO! Not again! I will NOT be in the same team as him! It's too ugly!"

"Okay, okay, Hanataro will go over and you'll be in our team. Is that okay, Yumichika?"

"Aaah, beautiful!"

"Let's just get this over with," Toshiro drawled, stepping away from his smiling lieutenant. Matsumoto chuckled, and the game started. Ikkaku lost again, mostly because Hanataro failed to save the last shot, and as they left to take a swim Hanataro apologised over and over again while Ikkaku yelled and chased him around in circles.

Yumichika made a few comments, walking beside Matsumoto, and she laughed and elbowed him gently in his arm; mockingly calling him evil. Ganju was trying to calm Ikkaku down, failing miserably as the man dared him to fight. Toshiro snorted, watching all of this for a little distance. Crazy people, that's what they were. Ikkaku finally got a hold of Hanataro, throwing him into the water but was pushing in himself by Ganju. Yumichika shook his head and gracefully walked into the water; careful to avoid the limbs and heads that were splashing and waving in the water.

"Captain?" Matsumoto called, stopping in her tracks when she noticed he wasn't walking behind her anymore. She turned and started to make her way towards him, smiling slightly. He shook his head, realizing he was staring at her, and looked away with an expression of disinterest.

"Is the weather and water too hot for you?" she asked, without any intention of mocking. She knew he hated warm weather, and she thought it was a wonder that he'd managed to play volleyball in this heat. Of course, his temper had cooled him down for sure.

"Yes," he said, walking over to the shadow of a tree nearby. He sat down and watched as she did the same.

"But you have to bathe! It's fun," she said, pouting.

"I don't want to."

"Aw, you sound like a kid! How cute."

"I do not. And sto-" He was cut off by her suffocating hug, and barely managed to compose himself as he finally got free and gasped for air. She didn't let go of his entirely, but kept her arms loosely around his body.

"Then come with me tonight! We'll take a swim in the moonlight, it'll be fun too!" she suggested, smiling. It sounded more like a request, and Toshiro didn't like it. Blushing, he fought against her grip and sighed in annoyance when he was released.

"No, we won't. Now get back to the others and pester someone else."

"Aw, meanie. Spoils sport. Pleeaase?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go swimming in the middle of the night."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please please please pleeeaaase?"

"Matsumoto," he began, pausing to take a deep breath in order to calm down. "I order you, as your Captain, to shut up and leave me alone."

"Okay," she said, smiling in a wicked way as her eyes gave off that _twinkle._ Toshiro stiffened. Oh no. "But you better be careful Captain; over a few cups of sake I might let it slip that you rather like my…massage….in those late night of paperwork. Give it one or two bottles, and I might even accidentally mention that you're not as small as you seem."

Ah, now he suddenly remembered how she'd managed to drag him here to play volleyball. He wondered if the privilege to be her lover made up for all the pain she put him through via blackmail. He'd have to test that question tonight.

"…..fine," he said, growling slightly. Damn it all to hell and back; she _always_ got what she wanted.

_**Be it on the desk or behind the training barrack**__**s**_ a voice in his head drawled.

_Shut up,_ _Hyorinmaru, _he thought, gritting his teeth. He did _not_ need those memories running amok in his head. Not in a pair of thin swimming pants.

_This is going to be a long day._

_**Oh, tell me about it.**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Like duh Toshiro; of course she gets what she wants! What are you, stupid? Anyway, I had a second chapter in mind, with the little romantic swim in the moonlight but I just didn't have the energy to pour out words to describe their hot smutty sex. So I just leave it to your creative minds dear readers. _

_Now, please review and make me a happy author! ;D  
_

_**  
**_


End file.
